Percy Jackson New Family
by revan79
Summary: Percy Jackson is betrayed by his loved ones. He leaves camp and is turned into a werewolf. He goes to Alaska to find peace and freedom. Along the way he finds a few friends and family members.Rated M because I'm paranoid. All rights go to Rick Riodan


I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympian

Chapter 1

I was lying there thinking about everything that had happened. How she betrayed me. How the Olympians betrayed me, how they abandoned me. A few of them are still good just not enough of them. When my little half brother showed up was when things went downhill. He was an arrogant prick to say the least. Just because you kill a hell hound with no training does not mean you are a gift from the gods.  
Soon though I started to lose my friends to him. The Stolls, Katie Gardner, Grover, Juniper. Those were some of the first. Then soon entire cabins flocked to him. Only Clarisse, Hestia, Artemis, Apollo, Tyson, Thalia, Nico, the Ares cabin, and a few others were the only ones who saw him for what he was. My own father more or less forgot me. Though none of that could break me. No the thing that broke me was Annabeth. She took my heart broke it by betraying me. She had broken up with me. Acting as if I didn't exist. I gave up the curse of achilles at the time I just wanted to die.

I took everything that was mine and left. Heading anywhere but back there. So I headed north where the gods powers were weak. So here I am lying in the middle of a forest staring up in the sky. It's pathetic I know. The Hero of Olympus moping in the middle of a forest. I laid there for a while before a feral growl threw me back to reality. I immediately shot up to my feet. I pulled out riptide. The sword gave me a little light. I stood there waiting when nothing happened I let myself relax. Big mistake. Something big sent me to the ground. I make out the form of a giant grey wolf. It was huge. Its fangs seemed to glow in the light from riptide. I could feel its claws through my jacket.

Before I could do anything but look at it, it bit down on my shoulder. The wound burned as if someone had poured salt and acid into it. I could do nothing but scream as my own blood pooled around me. This wolf must've had a grudge against me otherwise it would've just killed me. Then it left vanishing like it was never there. The only evidence that it was there was the massive bite mark on my left shoulder. It burned like nothing else. Clutching my left shoulder I stumbled over to my pack and found the nectar and ambrosia. I poured the nectar onto the wound but nothing happened. I ate the ambrosia but again nothing. So I stood again and went over to the creek that was a few feet from the camp. I put my entire body into the creek. It didn't heal me instead the wound burned even more. I stumbled back to camp and passed out from the increasing pain of the wound.

I slowly woke up felling as if someone had hit me over the head with a shovel. Then all of last nights events came to me at once. With the memories came the pain. It was as if the entire attack happened again. I screamed into the air. The pain finally subsided after a minute. I slowly sat up expecting the pain to come back full force, but it never did. I looked at my left shoulder. My orange camp half blood shirt was coated in my own blood. The left shoulder was torn and shredded. I quickly took off the shirt. What I saw shocked me it wasn't a scab even just a white scar and even now it was fading. "What the Hades?" I looked at my watch. It was 7:30am. I went and grabbed a new shirt from my duffel bag. Then I packed up everything else. All the while I thought about the wolf something was different about it.  
Before I knew it I was off. The woods were a peaceful place. Something snapped me back to reality. When I looked around nothing was there, but I trusted my instincts and guts more than I did my vision. I slowly uncapped riptide. The three foot long celestial bronze sword was my only defense for now. I heard a low buzzing sound coming from my left. I looked toward the sound and saw a dozen arrows come at me with murderous intent. The arrow heads were barbed.  
Though the odd thing was they seemed to move slower than before. I jumped out of the way dodging all the arrows. Then out came fourteen dracaenae. They slowly slithered out of their positions. A dozen held bows and all of them had a spear. "Ah a young demigod out in the middle of the woods. How delightful. You" one of the half snake half woman monsters said pointing at me. "are going to make a very good lunch." All the others nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry ladies you see I'm not on the menu. But you know what is?" I asked they stared at me I let a small smile appear on my face. "A three foot long celestial bronze sword is on the menu." They all hissed at the blade keeping them from their main course me. Before they could say anything else I darted forward plunging riptide into the stomach of one of the monsters. She exploded into a cloud of dust. I jumped to my left decapitating another two.  
Four of them managed to fire at me. Unfortunately for them I was in front of one of their own. So I rolled to my right. The four arrows embedded themselves in the chest of their comrade. She exploded in a cloud of dust. They howled in rage and threw down their bows pulling out their spears and charging me. I sidestepped one spear and cut the owner down. Then another tried to shove her spear into my gut. Instead of impaling me I took the spear and shoved her end of it into her gut, I then wrenched it out of her grip and spun it around so the tip was pointed at her. I took the spear and stabbed her in the throat with it. She exploded in yet another cloud of dust. I took the spear and threw it at one of the dracaenae. It pinned her to a tree before she exploded. I quickly cut down the rest. When nothing was left to challenge me I took in my surroundings. The monster dust covered the entire area. Then I noticed I wasn't even sweating.  
My shoulder didn't hurt I felt as if all I did was lift a finger. Then I looked back on the fight everything seemed to move slower to me. "What the hell is going on?" I whispered. Then I ran north with all possible Haste. When I stopped it was 11:50 pm. I looked up to the stars and the moon. The moon was full tonight. I felt happy seeing the moon but with no clue as to why I would feel like this.  
About ten minutes later I set up camp. I stood up wondering what my friends were doing. That's when I felt my bones break. I cried out in pain. It felt as if my entire being was being burnt. I could feel my bones break then reform at different angles and junctions. I felt my face elongate into a snout. My ears became pointed. Then my fingers turned into claws. My hand grew into a giant paw my feet and other hand did as well. My skin split allowing black fur to cover me. I felt my teeth as they all sharpened and grew into canines.  
Then a wave of power seemed to wash over me, the pain was washed away. I stood like a newborn foal. My entire body ached. I walked over to the creek to see what the hell happened. When I reached the creek instead of seeing my usual self there was a giant wolf. Then I came to the realization that the wolf was me. I was covered in pitch black fur. My eyes no longer sea green but pale ice blue. I was at least two maybe three times as big as a normal wolf. My teeth were now razor sharp. I took a drink from the creek. Then I noticed I could hear, and smell everything in my little clearing. I also could see in the dark. Nice I thought. Then I felt the need to head out to the woods something was calling me that way. I ran the trees seemed to blur together. I stopped after running for awhile. I heard shouts and barks, growls and the sound of monsters dying. I ran to the noise cautious, it sounded as if the monsters were having a bit of trouble.  
I reached the source of the sounds. In the clearing stood three lastrigonian giants, two hellhounds, piles of monster dust covered the ground. And in front of the monsters was a wolf about my size blood ran down his side from some of his gashes. He had jet black fur like me except for the end of his paws and muzzle which had silver fur. In a way he seemed like a Siamese cat. I knew what I had to do. Before the monsters could blink I had ripped the throat off a hell hound and was latched on to the back of a lastrigonias neck. The monsters cried out in shock while the other wolf took advantage of my attack and killed the other hell hound and ripped the throat of the other lastrigonian. The giant I had been latched onto was dead.  
I looked over at the other werewolf. He was in bad shape. He had two gashes on his right side and another on his left foreleg. Judging by the piles of monster dust there had been a lot of monsters. He was staring at me. "Who are you?" I asked. I instantly shut my mouth what the fuck? Did I just talk? Except that was not my voice. The voice I asked in was gravelly and deep. He looked at me curiously tilting his head in a very wolfish way. "My name is Revan. Who are you?" he asked. His voice wasn't as deep but a bit more solemn. "My name is Percy. What the hell happened here it looked like you had every monster in North America after you." He chuckled. In wolf form it seemed like a bunch of yips and growls. "Yeah it seemed like that for awhile. Gah." He cried out in pain. "Come with me.' I told him. He looked at me. "Why are you helping me?" He asked. "You need help and I could use a little company." I said then walked into the woods back to camp he slowly came up behind me.  
When we reached the camp he looked at the water then jumped in. I was about to ask why the hell did he do that.  
Then He came out completely healed not even a scar. I stared at him. He just looked at me. Then sighed "I guess I should explain you see I'm a." "A demigod." I cut him off. He looked at me in wonder. "How did you know?" he asked. I looked at him then the creek. I lifted the water out of it. He looked at what I was staring at and gasped. I gently let the water down. "I'm like you; in fact I know you are my half brother." I said. "You're a son of Poseidon?" He asked. I nodded then told him to tell me his story. He laid down on the soft grass as did I. He told me how his family died when monsters came for him. He had lived in Indiana until he was twelve which was when the monsters attacked. When he was thirteen he was attacked by a giant wolf and became what he was now. He was fifteen and he could apparently handle a sword pretty well. I told him of my adventures how I was the child of the prophecy and how after I saved the Olympians the forget me like trash. About our half brother and how my girlfriend broke my heart and the attack last night.  
When we were done he asked me a question I didn't expect. "Can I go with you?" I looked at him "why?" "Well I haven't had many friends and I could use some company as well as the old saying two heads are better than one." He made a good point we could help each other that and family don't turn their backs on each other. "Fine." I said. Then Revan looked at the sky it was almost dawn. "So how do I change back to human?" I asked. "Just concentrate on being human think about your human form." I did this. After a minute I felt my bones break and reform. It wasn't as painful as the change to wolf, but none the less painful. When I was done I was in my clothes from when I changed.  
When I was done I was on the ground covered in sweat. I looked to my left and saw that in place of the wolf was a young man. He had gravity defying raven black hair, sea green eyes. He had a tan as if he had been out in the sun a lot but I knew a lot of children of Poseiden had a tan like this. He could have been my twin except for that he was at least six one. He was wearing a military jacket, blue jeans and a pair of tan military boots. Underneath was a black t-shirt. "You got any gear?" I asked. My voice had returned to normal. He looked at me "Yeah I got a duffle bag out there." He said jerking his thumb to the woods. "Give me a minute." He said as he ran off to the woods.  
He returned with a duffle bag slung across his back. I was already packed and waiting. "You ready?" I asked. He nodded his head. So we started walking north. To the place where we could start again, where we could forget our past.


End file.
